


Holi

by yamihere



Series: Things We Do [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: College, Colorful festival, Gen, Holi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamihere/pseuds/yamihere
Summary: You and your friends go to a student-coordinated Holi festival on campus. (This is really short).





	Holi

Her dark eyes appear into your own with a glimmer of a twinkle in them. You’d have been scared if it weren’t for the smile that traced her lips. In a flash, the world goes green and you jolt forward as cold liquid infiltrates your clothes. The world goes from only you and her to the exploding rainbow of colors flying in the air. Laughter and short screams fill the air as students run around drenched on the lawn. Music blares and the deep vibrations of bass add to the jubilant atmosphere.

Splash! Water from the bouncy house sloshes out onto the grass when two people plummet to the bottom. Another head disappears into the slide. Just like the students, the grass is a tie-dyed, doused in pink, red, green, blue, and yellow. Movement of a specific person causes your vision to zero in on the target.

She slowly backs away and you rub your eyes and shake your head to get the paint out of your ear. Her eyes widen and you tilt your head confused. She turns and dashes without another word. Before you have a chance to run after her, you let out a high-pitch squeal when the shirt sticking to your back is pulled and another wave of cold hits you. You grit your teeth to keep from shivering and your squealing is met with booming laughter. You quickly turn to face the enemy only your tall, brunette friend.

“Instead of standing there, why dontcha do something about it?” Jesse teased.

Your face darkens and a maniacal smile overtakes your face. His eyes sparkle with a competitive glow.

“Oh, I will,” you say and stalk towards the nearest bucket. Game on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it despite its brevity. This is based on my first Holi experience on campus. Anyways, I wrote this down to remember the feeling of being there in that moment since I have terrible memory. I was sleepy when writing this so feel free to point out any errors if you see any. :D With that being said, have a lovely day, evening, or night.


End file.
